


Bebek

by theonlysix



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 20:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30010605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonlysix/pseuds/theonlysix
Summary: Mungkin kalau waktu itu mas Chan nggak nekat ngajak Raya boncengan naik bebek antiknya buat makan bebek di deket RS Kariadi, nggak bakal ada kesempatan ngerasain kehangatan kaya gini buat dia.
Relationships: Heo Chan/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Bebek

**Author's Note:**

> **Ditulis untuk kak ummalice.**
> 
> Side story dari kapal Chan-Raya dalam AU socmed KOS 1109

Satu-satunya ASN di kantor walikota Semarang yang masih betah-betah aja naik Astrea Grand emang cuma mas Chan.Padahal rekan-rekan kerja Mas Chan yang lainnya udah pada bawa city car atau minimal nmax. Sebagai ASN termuda di situ yang motornya malah sebaliknya jadi paling senior, mas Chan jelas bikin rekan kerjanya geleng-geleng karena biasanya orang seumur dia demen beli barang keluaran terbaru buat flexing status kepegawaian mereka yang banyak diburu para calon mertua.

Tapi bukan berarti dia naik motor jadul terus keliatan kumel, kucel kaya pakde-pakde tukang nganter elpiji naik motor bebek kuno yang knalpotnya ngebul ditambah krombong di belakang. Sebaliknya, naik motor antik dengan setelan formal celana bahan dan kemeja putih lengan panjang digulung, mas Chan keliatan nyentrik dan _ganteng._ Di samping bebek kesayangannya itu selalu kempling ga pernah keliatan berdebu, suara mesinnya juga enak, alus, gak pernah kedengeran brebet. Mas Chan emang spesialis nelatenin barang antik yang kata orang _angel turutane._

Beberapa orang dari kantor gubernur udah ngerayu buat ngelepas bebek antiknya itu, tapi jawabannya selalu gelengan, dibonusin senyum plus dekik di pipi mas Chan.

"Jangan Pak, mahal itu." kata mas Chan waktu lagi ada keperluan ke kantor gubernur naik motor bebeknya dan ternotice sama salah satu pejabat di situ yang notabene hobiis motor jadul juga.

"Berapa _to_ , berapa? _Sak njalukmu_ Ndra, _tak transfere saiki_." rayu bapak-bapak berambut full putih yang kayanya gak dibleaching di salon kaya mas Sik, alias udah otomatis dibleaching sama usia. Mas Chan senyum sopan sama pejabat yang ngerayu dia.

"History-nya yang mahal, Pak..." tambahnya.

_Jan sikap tenan._

Si bapak pun manggut-manggut.

Orang kantor sampe pada apal, walaupun tetep aja mereka ga abis pikir. Bukan cuma mereka, Mas Sik juga sering ga abis pikir sama Mas Chan yang nolak tawaran menggiurkan dari orang-orang yang naksir motor bebeknya.

"Kenapa ga dilepas aja harga segitu? Nanti begitu terima duitnya, beli lagi satu unit terus dioprek biar cantik. Kan masih bisa untung."

"Buat aku rugi, soalnya barang yang aku dapet nanti bukan yang pernah disentuh sama mbah kakung."

"Romantis banget ya kamu. Kalo aku, yang penting duitnya muter dan tambah gede aja."

"Untung rugi kan bukan cuma perkara duit, mas..."

"Ya, ya. Riziq _can't relate_."

" _Can't relate, can't relate, koyo mas Uya wae omonganmu_."

Mas Sik ngelirik sinis, " _Opo yo sing ngomong ngunu ki mas Surya tok_?"

"Gak sih Mas, tapi yang bisa niruin persis kaya mas Uya sampe gesture tangannya cuma sampean. Tapi aku maklum, kan bucin..."

Chan lari jauh-jauh sebelum digeplak kepalanya sama mas Sik.

~~~

Bagi orang yang udah tau kelakuannya si Raya, semua bakal sepakat kalo mas Chan bener-bener spesialis jinakin cewe antik satu ini yang juga gak kalah susah ditelatenin, sebelas dua belas sama motor bebeknya. Entah kenapa pada bilang begitu, padahal bagi mas Chan Raya itu sama sekali ngga rewel. Galak, iya. Sengak, pasti. Tapi nggak rewel. Sama kaya spare part bebeknya yang gampang dicari di toko-toko, nurutin maunya Raya itu nggak sulit sama sekali kalo udah tau celahnya.

Di antara trio ciwi-ciwi Rasi Raya Ruby yang gemar seliweran di kosan ini, Raya yang paling muda. _First impression_ paling umum dari orang yang baru pertama kali ketemu Raya adalah, dia pendiem. Padahal begitu saklarnya diteken ke arah ON, orang bakal berharap dia diem aja karena dia suka banget ngomel ga jelas dan kata-katanya bagaikan mi Gacoan level sekian yang paling bikin mules.

_Somehow_ , karena takdir yang lumayan lucu buat muter muterin alur jodoh, _first impression_ dari mas Chan rada beda dikit dari yang umumnya orang liat. Bukan sisi pendiemnya, melainkan sisi galaknya dulu yang keluar. Mungkin karena kali pertama mas Chan interaksi, nggak langsung ketemu orangnya tapi lewat DM IG. 

Ceritanya begini.

Mas Chan iseng beli outfit di toko baju onlen yang dikelola Raya bareng sama Rasi. Dia mau tahu, kaya gimana sih kualitas hoodie yang dijual temen Ruby ini. Apalagi ada embel-embel "free ongkir Semarang", dan penjualnya nawarin buat nganter sendiri pula. 

Tapi yang nganter orderan pertamanya ke kosan waktu itu bukan Raya, melainkan Rasi.

Mas Chan sempet ngelirik Rasi waktu itu, karena Rasi orangnya emang supel dan bisa banget ngobrol asik sama orang, bahkan sama yang baru kenal. Nggak lain itu adalah skill marketing, maka Mas Chan termasuk salah satu yang diramahin sedemikian rupa biar jadi nyaman dengan tujuan utama biar beli lagi di tokonya.

Bisa dibilang usaha Rasi membuahkan hasil karena mas Chan beneran repeat order dan ngerekomendasiin toko online Rasi Raya ke temen-temennya.

Setelah kali ke dua Rasi berkunjung ke kosan, kali ini buat nganter orderan kue, mas Chan tahu kalo cewe ini pangsa pasarnya Uchan kerdus. Karena bener-bener ditemenin sama dia sambil nunggu Ruby balik dari klinik.

Anaknya lebih suka main-main daripada serius pacaran, dan jadi _tumbu ketemu tutup_ kalo disetelin sama Uchan yang sama-sama males pacaran. Ga tau juga kenapa.

Jadi waktu di pembelian berikutnya, mempertimbangkan bahwa yang dateng nganter dagangan paling-paling Rasi lagi dan pastinya bakal diokupasi sama Uchan, mas Chan gak expect apa-apa sampe akhirnya pedagang ke dua datang nganter pesenan mas Chan.

" _Lho, kok bakule maleh_?" tanya mas Sik waktu Raya nganter orderan jaket buat orang kantor mas Chan.

"Yang kemarin mau resign mas, udah kaya katanya." sahut Raya sekenanya, yang cuma dibales 'oh' yang ga peduli-peduli amat dari mas Sik karena emang dia ga pengen tahu tapi pengen komentar aja.

Sebaliknya, mas Chan malah pengen tahu banget karena dia udah beberapa kali chat sama Raya di akun toko bajunya dan langsung ngeh kalo anak ini yang bikin dia sebel kemarin dari kata-katanya yang agak absurd. Sama customer nyaris ga ada manis-manisnya. Mas Chan udah mau batalin order aja kalo waktu itu chatnya gak di take over sama Rasi yang bahasanya agak sedikit lebih manusiawi kalo ngadepin customer rewel.

Dia kira pedagang jutek itu bakal keliatan suram, tapi ternyata kenyataannya nggak separah itu.

Sama sekali nggak parah karena buat mas Chan, Raya bener-bener cewe paling klop sama tipe cewe yang dia suka dari ujung rambut sampe ujung kaki. Ditambah lagi waktu mas Chan ngomong pake dialek Jawa Timuran, Raya nyaut dengan dialek yang sama dan itu nambah satu lagi nilai plus di mata mas Chan. Udah bukan hal aneh lagi buat perantau yang kalo ketemu sama orang sedaerah asal bakal seneng dan nemu semacam vibes kaya lagi di rumah. Semacem _'feels like home'_.

Tapi belum juga mas Chan ngasih effort apa-apa, udah langsung kebaca aja kalo ada halangan lumayan gede buat dia ngelangkah maju. Mas Chan nggak perlu lihat dua kali buat nyimpulin gimana cara kedua mata Raya ngeliatin Jun yang padahal cuma lewat doang turun tangga ke dapur dan dari dapur balik ke atas lagi. Ekspresi yang cuma tiga detik bertahan di wajah Raya, dan itu bikin mas Chan senyum pasrah.

Jelas, mereka sekampus, tapi apa yang Raya rasain ke Jun lebih dari sekedar temen kampus. Masalahnya, Raya aware banget kalo Jun demen sama Ruby. 

Lucunya, Ruby ga sadar ada benang ruwet di antara dia, Sejun, Subin, dan Raya.

Jadi tadinya mas Chan mau 'oyaudah' dan ngebiarin mereka beruwet-ruwet sendiri, sampe pada suatu hari, dia berubah pikiran.

Ujan deres malem itu maksa mas Chan neduh dulu di superindo. Mas Chan lumayan kepikiran soal bebeknya di parkiran yang ga kenaung atep, bikin dia agak bengong waktu ngeliatin pokcoy yang ada uletnya lagi jalan-jalan gemoy. Sampe dia ga sadar kalo ada cewe yang ngedeket dan nepuk bahunya.

"Awas kesambet mas, jangan bengong."

Mas Chan kaget dan nyengir waktu sadar Raya ada di sebelahnya lagi nyeret troli isi tisu gede banget dan segunung minyak goreng yang lagi promo.

Raya keliatan cantik banget malam itu, pake celana jeans dan kaos putih yang ada gambar bebek karet warna kuning di dadanya. Rambutnya diiket gitu aja, gak kebanyakan aksesoris tapi justru dandanan simpel itu bikin dia keliatan lebih fresh. Seger, dan bukan karena diguyur hujan di luar.

"Eh, juragan jaket." sapa mas Chan. "Nyari apa?"

"Buah, mau nengokin orang sakit. Kasih apa, ya, enaknya?" sahut Raya. 

Mas Chan ngangkat sebelah alis, denger jawaban Raya yang langsung jawab pertanyaan basa basi mas Chan dengan lugas.

"Apel sekilo, jeruk sekilo, pear sekilo, sama pisang sesisir." jawab mas Chan tak kalah lugas.

"Banyak amat??" kata Raya. 

_Eh buset ini anak, tadi nanya, sekarang protes._

"Coba timbangen apel yang ini tiga biji _sek_ , baru komentar."

Raya ngecek, masukin plastik dan dikasihin ke mas-mas yang jaga timbangan. Sembilan ratus gram.

"Wih iya ya, sekilo cuman dikit."

"Kalo kamu mau tiga kilo isi banyak, beliin kerupuk aja. Lumayan loh dapet sak karung." 

"Ya Allah, _nggowone mlebu rumah sakit njur piye_?" keluh Raya.

" _Ya dicangking to. Moso ditumpakno kursi roda_?"

Jawaban nyeleneh mas Chan bikin Raya natap dia lekat-lekat. Mas Chan pun ga bisa nahan senyumnya gara-gara dilihatin begitu.

"Apa?" tanya mas Chan sambil nyengir

" _Ati ati ngguyoni aku lho_ , nanti sampean kecantol."

"Gak takut."

"Siapa juga yang nakut-nakutin? Aku cuma ngingetin…"

"Iya, _tak_ inget-inget. Kalo perlu _tak_ taruh di google keep _cekno mlebu ning kabeh gadgetku_."

Raya ikutan nyengir. Dia ngelirik isi keranjang belanjaan mas Chan yang lumayan penuh.

"Banyak amat belanjanya mas?"

"Hooh, _titipane arek-arek kosan_."

"Emangnya di kos pada masak ya? Kok isinya kebutuhan dapur semua."

" _Arek-arek ngisi kulkase tok_." jawab mas Chan sambil bukain plastik buat wadah jeruk yang lagi dipilih Raya. "Yang masak Ruby, atau kadang ibuk. Kalo ibuk masak ga ada yang jajan di luar."

"Kenapa? Gak berani _tah_? Takut diamuk?"

" _Gak ngunu nok…_ " Mas Chan ngakak. "Masakan ibuk enak _soale_. Rasa masakan ibu."

Raya ngeliatin mas Chan dengan ekspresi paling flat yang dia punya. "Ya iyalah, masa ibuk yang masak, rasanya masakan Raya?"

Gantian mas Chan yang ngeflat.

Setelah beberapa detik liat-liatan, tawa mas Chan duluan yang nyembur.

"Ya Allah, _gak ngunu_ , maksudku rasanya tu kaya masakan ibu sendiri gitu lho. Ada _homey vibes nya, heartwarming_ , pokoknya yang gitu-gitu."

"Iya, mas, iya… Ngerti aku."

_Nyambung, arek iki nyambung,_ batin mas Chan. 

_Raya suka guyon serius ala bapak-bapak. Bisa aja nanti Raya juga bakal suka… Duh. Tapi nggak gitu cara kerjanya kan, ya?_

"Sek, emang masakan Raya iku _yaopo_?"

"Enak, dong."

"Gak percaya."

" _Lha po atene tak masakno_?" tantang Raya.

"Ya, kirim ke kantor ya." Mas Chan asal ngiyain. Lumayan sih kalo beneran, bisa dapet maksi gratis.

"Kantormu mana?"

"Kantor wali kota iku _to_ , tugu muda _ngalor sitik."_

" _Halah aku ra mudeng ngalor ngidul mas, penting ono ning gugel map, to? Gampang, mene tak kabari_."

"Oke deh. Yok _gek ndang_ ke kasir terus pulang. Kamu udah to, belanjanya?"

"Eh, masih hujan lho, mas."

" _Gak po_. Cuma gerimis, bisa pake jas hujan. Aku cuma takut kalo banjir."

"Takut gak bisa lewat?"

"Iya, _senajan_ motorku bebek, dia gak bisa renang."

" _Karepmu_ mas…" kata Raya sambil ngehela napas. Kesel.

Soal masak, Mas Chan pikir Raya cuma basa basi becanda sampe keesokan harinya ada telepon dari Raya ngabarin kalo ada bang gojek mau meluncur.

"Loh, kamu beneran mau ngirim?" tanya Mas Chan sambil buka gorden jendela yang ngarah ke luar buat ngawasin pos sekuriti, siapa tau bang gojeknya bergerak dengan kecepatan buraq dan udah nyampe di situ.

" _Ya beneran dong. Gimana sih? Kemarin katanya mau_?"

"Gak ngerepotin, nih?"

" _Ya repot, tapi emangnya kenapa kalo sesekali ngerepotin? Kan aku tiap hari masak juga, nambahin satu porsi tu nggak segitu repotnya kok._ "

Bang gojek berkumis tipis tiba di depan kantor dengan kecepatan normal bukan buraq, nganter kotak bekel susun tiga isi nasi, ayam bumbu koriya koriya yang mas Chan ga ngerti namanya, sama pepaya plus melon yang udah dipotongin kecil-kecil dan dikasih garpu mini. Seketika mas Chan langsung kepikiran pengen punya istri.

Kayanya bukan cuma baper gara-gara dibawain makan, karena kadang Ruby juga mau bikinin bekal kalo mas Chan minta tolong. Gimanapun figure Ruby udah lekat banget di mata mas Chan, mas Sik, dan mas Uya jadi adik kesayangan. Jadi minta dibekelin udah bukan hal istimewa lagi.

Tapi ada yang 'lain' dari Raya, yang mas Chan nggak terlalu ngerti buat deskripsiin apalagi definisiin. Sesuatu yang ke depannya bikin dia nekat manuver buat _take over_ cewe manis ini dari jeratan pesona seorang Nicholas Jun yang dia akui, berat buat dilawan.

Untungnya Raya bukan tipe cewe yang terlalu ngandelin perasaan buat ngendaliin instingnya. Logikanya masih jalan. Jadi begitu mas Chan ngasih jalan buat bantuin _move on_ setelah mereka berdua makan bebek goreng sambel bawang di deket RS Kariadi, Raya terima tawaran itu dengan senang hati.

Tentunya bukan sekedar 'bantuin _move on_ ', karena ujung-ujungnya Raya nggak punya alasan buat ninggal mas Chan segera setelah dia _move on_ . Terlalu banyak hal _in common_ yang mereka bisa share setiap harinya, terlalu banyak hal yang mereka bisa relate satu sama lain buat diobrolin setiap waktu, terlalu banyak jokes yang bikin mereka ketawa bareng walau orang lain ngerutin dahi kalo denger, terlalu banyak rasa yang bisa dikecap dalam satu gelas es teh yang mereka nikmati bareng dengan dua sedotan.

Tapi tentu saja nggak gampang ngeyakinin Raya buat ngelangkah maju karena anak ini kaya _'pitik angkrem'_ yang belom digas udah galak aja _muring-muring_. Walaupun sebenernya demen, cuma perlu pancingan aja buat ngakuin semuanya.

Jun gemes sendiri karena tension mereka berdua udah kenceng banget, tapi gak ada progress juga. Dia pun ngambil inisiasi buat mancing emosi Raya. Lumayan hasilnya, sambitan sendal swallow ijo yang nyaris kena ubun-ubun Jun kalo dia nggak lari kenceng. Dengan bonus pengakuan dari kedua pihak bahwa Raya dan mas Chan bisa jalan lebih jauh dan Jun bisa bebas dari drama benang ruwet yang bikin dia susah tidur dan selalu ngerusuhin Sese tiap beberapa malem sekali buat minta diusek kepalanya.

Kadang apa yang pernah terjadi antara Raya dan Jun dibahas juga sama mas Chan. Bukan dalam nada cemburu, tapi lebih ke arah iseng aja karena apa sih hari-hari mereka kalo ngga saling ngeledek dan bikin sebel satu sama lain?

" _Piye rasane sayang tapi ra digagas karo Jun, dek_?"

"Wuuu, mantep mas, bagaikan mencintai tanpa mencin."

~~~

Mas Chan pernah dibasa basiin Raya diajak pulang ke Jawa Timur waktu mereka lagi bahas pecel dan sepakat bahwa gaada pecel seenak di Jawa Timur. Gimanapun, mas Chan ga pernah lupa dan bahkan dia screenshot chat berisi ajakan Raya itu. 

Di suatu Sabtu pagi yang tumben-tumbenan banget ada matahari setelah beberapa hari hujan ngamukin Semarang sampe tembok pada lembab, mas Chan ngebongkar bebek kesayangan yang kemarin baru ditawar lagi, kali ini yang nawar tamu pak walikota yang dari Jakarta.

Saking cintanya sama bebek, Mas Chan bisa ngabisin setengah hari Sabtu cuma buat ngelus-elus bebek ajaibnya itu. Bongkar mesin, ngegosok karat, atau sekedar polish aja biar berkilau. Sambil sibuk nyopotin sekrup, mulutnya humming lagu keroncong jadul atau karawitan. Mas Sik yang lewat ikut nyaut _humming_ juga.

"Mbah kakung dulu suka nyetel lagu-lagu kaya gini pake radio item yang kenopnya dua atas bawah di sebelah kanan. Channelnya RRI." cerita mas Chan sama mas Sik yang lagi piket ngepel.

Mas Sik nengok, ngalihin perhatiannya dari tangkai alat mop pel yang lagi dipakai ngegosok lantai keramik di pojok-pojok yang biasanya jarang dijamah.

"Aku masih TK _ndek kae_." kata mas Chan sambil nyengir. "Masih ngompol kalo bangunnya kesiangan."

Mas Sik ikutan nyengir. Dia gosok lagi pojokan suwung itu, lalu nyelupin mop ke ember dan airnya langsung jadi coklat.

"Kapan terakhir kali ziarah ke mbah, Chan?" tanya mas Sik.

"Terakhir kapan ya? _Aku genep 3 tahun gak mulih e mas."_

Mas Sik meres mop, lalu dia pake sekali lagi buat gosok pojokan dan diangkatnya mop itu bareng sama ember isi air kotor ke pembuangan di belakang mas Chan duduk. " _Amit_ , Chan. Aku mau nyalain keran, nanti kamu kecipratan."

"Gakpapa mas, _aku rung adus_."

Mas Sik ngekek. " _Sandene ya_."

Mas Chan udah mulai masang-masang part yang habis dia bersihin tadi waktu mas Sik selesai nyuci alat pel dan dia isi lagi ember itu pake air dan wipol.

"Pulang gih, kamu kangen kayanya." kata mas Sik.

" _Atene mulih karo sopo? Wegah aku yen mulih ijen_."

" _Yangmu, to_." sahut mas Sik waktu naruh ember isi air wipol baru ke pojokan yang tadi.

Mas Chan nyengir sambil ngelap jok motor pake cairan khusus buat perawatan kulit jok. " _Numpak iki_?"

" _Ojo to, mobilku wae gowonen_." kata mas Sik. Dia gosok sekali lagi lantai yang udah dipel, masih kurang puas kayaknya. "Minggu depan, mumpung ibuk belum begitu sibuk bulan ini. Kalo bulan depan waktu nikahan mas Bobby kamu kabur, yakin wes kamu balik ke sini bakal langsung disunat lagi."

Mas Chan manggut-manggut kaya pak pejabat yang nawar motornya tempo hari.

Sorenya, dia pancal motor bebek antiknya itu ke rumah Raya.

"Dek, aku kangen mbah Kung." keluh mas Chan waktu lagi bantuin Raya ngangkatin bantal-bantal yang dijemur di pager buat ngilangin apek karena lembab hujan seminggu.

"Minggu depan pulang, yuk." sambung mas Chan.

"Pulang? Lha wong rumahku di sini, mas."

"Pulang kampung. Kampungku, aku mau ngajak kamu ketemu mbah Kung."

Raya berhenti dari aktivitasnya masangin sarung bantal baru warna abu-abu garis putih, lalu nengok dan ngeliatin mas Chan.

"Ke Malang?"

"Iya, kan udah berapa tahun aja aku nggak nyekar makamnya mbah Kung, bapak ibu sama mbah Uti. Biar aku nggak diomelin, soalnya ada kamu yang nemenin."

Raya ngedip, tadinya mau ngeledek mas Chan karena siapa juga yang bisa ngomelin dia dari dalem kubur? Tapi demi wajah polos mas Chan yang jarang banget dia liatin sisi _fragile_ -nya ini, Raya nggak tega.

"Ya udah, berangkat Jumat malem gimana?"

"Eh?"

"Kok 'eh' ki lho… Kan Mas sendiri yang ngajak, diiyani malah bingung."

Mas Chan nyengir. Si cantik yang penuh kejutan itu emang amazing dan gak pernah berhenti bikin mas Chan geleng-geleng sama caranya mutusin sesuatu dengan tegas.

"Tapi berangkatnya kok malem? Nggak Sabtu pagi aja? Aku gak ada rencana nginep lho dek…"

"Mas udah jauh-jauh ngajak pulang kampung apa gak pengen mampir dulu ke rumahe Ayahku?"

Setelah naruh bantal terakhir yang udah selesai disarungin di sandaran sofa, Raya ngelus rambut ikal mas Chan yang udah mulai gondrong. "Biar nyampe sana mas bisa istirahat dulu, baru besoknya ziarah."

"Emangnya gapapa?"

"Ya gapapa, biar mas Chan ketemu sama keluargaku." kata Raya ngeyakinin mas Chan yang ragu. 

"Aku tuh juga pengen ketemu sama mbah Kung." sambung Raya. "Mau bilang makasih udah nyayang mas Chan sampe akhir dan minta ijin buat ngelanjutin sayang sama mas Chan sampe akhir juga."

Kalo nggak lagi fragile mode gini, mas Chan pasti udah ngakak sambil bilang geli. Tapi kali ini emang mas Chan lagi mellow, karena dia langsung meluk Raya. Sebagai respon atas gesture mas Chan, Raya ngusap-usap punggung lelaki yang meluk dia.

"Mas, nggak usah takut diomelin mbah Kung. Kamu pergi ke sini waktu mulai kuliah. Masih bocah, dan sekarang pulang udah jadi PNS, mbah pasti bangga sama mas. Ga bakal ada yang ngomel."

"ASN, Dek." koreksi Mas Chan.

Raya cuma nyengir. _Sempet-sempetnya ngoreksi diksi._

" _Iyo, podo wae kan intine…_ "

"Heem."

Mas Chan nggak ngomong apa-apa lagi setelah itu dan ngeratin pelukannya ke Raya.

~~~

Pendar nyala lampu gerbang tol Salatiga di tengah gerimis malem itu nggak jauh beda sama malem-malem biasanya, tapi beda buat mas Chan yang nyetir mobil mas Sik sambil humming lagunya Ardhito Pramono dari playlist Raya.

Tangan Raya udah terkulai di sebelahnya karena orangnya udah merem sejak gerbang tol Jatingaleh maju dikit. Sama mas Chan tangan itu diambil dan ditaruh di pahanya biar kalo dia ga sibuk sama tuas gigi atau setang, bisa digenggem sambil dielus-elus.

Mas Chan ngiyain aja waktu Raya tadi bilang mau merem dulu biar nanti bisa gantian nyetir. Dia minta dibangunin di Ngawi. Tapi setibanya di Ngawi, saking tidurnya pules banget, Raya nggak bangun waktu ditowel pipinya sekali sama Mas Chan. Ya sudah, mas Chan biarin aja dia tidur. Bahkan waktu mas Chan berhenti bentar di rest area Gresik buat ke toilet lalu menuhin tangki bensin, mas Chan sama sekali ngga ngusik Raya. Baru waktu mereka hampir keluar dari tol, sekitar jam setengah dua belas malem, bahu Raya ditepuk pelan.

"Dek, udah mau nyampe."

"Hm? Udah deket rest area belum? Mampir bentar ya mas, mau cuci muka sebelum nyetir."

"Udah deket gerbang tol Gunungsari."

Mata Raya yang tadinya masih setengah merem langsung terbuka.

"LAH KOK AKU GA DIBANGUNIN?"

Mas Chan nyengir. " _Rumangsamu_? Tak toyor-toyor aja kamu malah ngorok."

"Kurangajar, aku _i gak ngorok_!"

" _We lhah, gak percoyo tah arek iki_." Mas Chan cekikikan.

"GAK."

Setelah drama tabok-tabok bahu mas Chan lalu panik bentar karena tap cash mendadak ngilang dan ternyata ketemu di dasbor, mereka keluar dari tol dan minggir ke minimarket buat beli minum. Raya nelpon Ayahnya buat ngabarin kalo mereka udah mau nyampe.

" _Aku budal bengi Yah, gak sempet tuku-tuku. Gak gowo oleh-oleh blas, gowo mas Chan ae gapapa ya_?"

" _Iyooo, iki wes atene mlaku meneh. Leren diluk, golek kopi_."

" _Iyo, iyoooo Ayah nduwe kopi enak, mengko cekno mas Chan ngopi meneh mbe Ayah_."

Mas Chan cekikikan waktu Raya nutup telpon. "Ayahmu kok mbok omeli?"

"Wes gak sabar ketemu sampean, nguomooong ae."

Mereka naik lagi ke mobil dan meluncur ke jalan sepi tengah malam di Surabaya.

Dengan petunjuk Raya, mas Chan berhasil nyampe di rumah joglo kuno yang halamannya luas banget kaya lapangan badminton. Pohon mangga gede banget tumbuh di sana sini. Di bawah salah satu pohon itu, mas Chan parkir.

Setelah nutup pintu mobil, Mas Chan mencet remote buat ngunci mobil yang suaranya menggema karena sepinya malam itu. Dia udah mau ngikutin Raya waktu tiba-tiba dikagetin sama suara keras banget dari bebek yang entah muncul dari mana dan dengan paruh siaga dan leher lurus direndahin siap tempur, kakinya ngegas pake kekuatan turbo ngejar mas Chan sepenuh jiwa.

Mas Chan reflek loncat waktu si bebek nyaris nyamber ujung pipa celananya.

"DEK, BODYGUARDMU IKI LHOOOO!!!"

Raya udah ketawa tanpa suara dari tadi. Si bebek ajaib punya Ayahnya Raya emang sensitif sama bunyi kunci mobil, dan dia lupa ngasih tau mas Chan dan lupa pula ngingetin Ayah buat ngandangin si bebek.

Mas Chan ngehalau si bebek pake backpacknya, tapi kayanya si bebek mentalnya teruji dan tersertifikasi. Jangankan kabur, dia malah terbang dan naik ke backpack mas Chan sambil kwek kwek keras nantangin gelud.

Raya udah mau manggil basarnas KW alias Ayahnya ketika mas Chan dengan gagah berani nangkep si bebek dan dikekepin di lengan kanannya. Tangan kiri mas Chan megangin leher bebek yang masih teriak-teriak galak.

“ _Menengo_.” Kata mas Chan sambal melototin si bebek, yang ajaibnya langsung diem.

~~~

Agaknya Ayah Raya takjub sama skill mas Chan buat nyuruh si bebek nurut sama dia. Setelah mas Chan dengan gampangnya masukin si bebek ke kandang tanpa perlawanan lagi, mereka masuk rumah dengan sambutan super hangat dari Ayah Raya yang super cheerful, dan sambutan super datar dari Ibunya Raya yang jutek.

Perpaduan yang lumayan surprising, karena Ibunya Raya bener-bener orang yang pendiem, ngomong seperlunya aja dan lebih sering pedesnya. Sebelas dua belas sama anaknya kalo lagi mode galak.

Udah jam dua lebih dan mas Chan masih di karpet ruang tengah, ngobrol sambil ngopi sama Ayah. Mereka gelar papan catur dan baru jalan beberapa langkah aja. 

“Kamu ketemu pak gubernur tiap hari, ya, Chan?”

“Mboten, Pak. Kan kantor gubernur sama walikota pisah."

Mereka pun ngobrol seru soal pemerintahan, ngomongin birokrasi yang serba ribet di sana sini tapi juga tuker sudut pandang antara mas Chan yang orang instansi dan Ayah yang orang BUMN. Raya yang mau ke kamar mandi lewat di deket mereka, ngomelin Ayah yang bukannya nyuruh Chan istirahat malah ngajak main catur. Mas Chan senyam-senyum doang dan bilang kalo dia ga keberatan.

“Kamu rencananya gimana nanti sama Raya?” tanya Ayah waktu Raya udah ngilang lagi.

Ayah majuin menteri, ngincer satu pion yang nggak ada backup di sisi kiri.

Peka soal maksud Ayah yang mau ngobrol ke arah mana, mas Chan ngejawab, “Saya nggak mau buru-buru, Om. Biarin Raya sekolah dulu sampai selesai, terus cari kerja yang dia mau.”

Mas Chan ngeluarin kuda buat ngelindungin pion yang diancem sama menteri di kejauhan, sekaligus mau mukul mundur menteri satunya yang nakal mau ngobrak-abrik pertahanan.

“Maksudnya gimana? Kamu mau main-main aja nggak mau serius?”

“Bukan gitu, Om.”

Ayah mundurin menteri buat nyari perlindungan sekaligus ngincer benteng di pojokan yang nyaris ga ada jalan keluar. Kopinya diseruput dikit, lalu cangkirnya dibalikin ke tatakan dengan bunyi _ting_ pelan.

Mas Chan ngeliatin benteng yang lagi diancem, sambil mikir ini tipu daya apa sampe susah-susah ngincer benteng di situ.

Sambil ngitungin pion mana yang mau dia majuin, mas Chan nyambung. “Kalo ditanya saya mau apa nggak buat maju ke jenjang yang lebih serius, saya mau. Mau banget. Tapi saya mending _hold_ dulu, bukan karena saya nggak sayang. Tapi saya nggak pengen ego saya buat nikahin dia jadi halangan buat Raya kalo dia mau maju.”

Mas Chan majuin satu pion pilihannya buat nutupin benteng yang lagi diancem.

“Halangan yang gimana? Orang kalo nikah juga kan masih bisa kerja, selama kamu nggak terlalu otoriter buat ngelarang-larang dia.”

Ayah majuin satu pion di sisi lain buat buka jalan sekaligus ngancem pion milik Mas Chan.

“Nggih, Om. Memang banyak orang yang bisa jalanin keduanya tanpa ada masalah. Tapi ngeliat kebutuhan SDM umumnya saat ini, _fresh graduate_ bukannya lebih mudah dapat kerjaan kalo masih single?”

Mas Chan ngambil cangkir kopinya dan cairan yang udah mulai turun suhunya itu ngangetin rongga mulutnya. “Apalagi zaman sekarang banyak lowongan MT dan semacemnya yang jenjang karirnya lebih menjanjikan, dan syaratnya pasti harus masih single. Bahkan didisuruh tetap single sampai beberapa tahun.”

Mas Chan jalanin pionnya miring buat makan pion Ayah. Pertarungan udah dibuka. Satu menteri milik mas Chan, satu kuda milik Ayah, dan dua pion tumbang di langkah-langkah berikutnya.

“Sebenarnya kalo misal Raya nggak pengen kerja pun saya nggak masalah, Om. Tapi lihat karakternya yang sebelas dua belas sama Om, pekerja keras dan _concern_ sama kerjaannya, saya rasa dia nggak bakal mau diem aja di rumah. Lagipula, Raya itu pinter. Sayang banget kalo saya sampe jadi penghalang buat karirnya dia nanti.”

"Yakin kalian bisa tahan sampe selama itu? Kamu paham maksudku kan?"

“Saya abdi negara, Om. Menjaga nama baik itu udah jadi kewajiban. Saya akan jaga Raya sampai nanti waktunya tiba.” tandas mas Chan.

Ayah nyeruput kopinya lagi.

~~~

Mas Chan baru tidur setelah pulang dari jamaah subuh bareng Ayah di mushola deket rumah. Tadinya rencana Raya mau ke Malang siang itu buat ziarah dan langsung bablas balik Semarang. Tapi sepertinya, Ayah gak berkenan ngelepas anaknya buat langsung pergi.

“Besok aja pulangnya, nginep semalem lagi di rumah.”

Raya paling ga bisa nolak kalo Ayah yang ngerayu. Udah gitu ibu juga mendukung argumen Ayah yang bilang kalo Raya jarang banget pulang, masa sekalinya pulang cuma sebentar. Malemnya mereka berempat ke luar bareng, makan rawon di sudut kota di tempat langganan mereka bertahun-tahun.

Mas Chan bisa ngeliat betapa hepi nya Raya keliling kota Surabaya bareng sama Ayah Ibunya. Mas Chan ngechat mas Sik, bilang makasih dan dijawab ngeledek.

“ _Lho, awakmu ra sido mulih dino iki? Meh rabi sisan? Mantap…_ ”

Mas Chan cekikikan baca balesan chat dari mas Sik dan disenggol Raya. “Apa to?”

“Biasa, diledekin Mas Sik.”

Ketika Mas Chan diajak ngunjungin rumah saudaranya Raya yang lain, dia dapet sambutan yang _surprisingly welcoming_ banget padahal baru pertama kali ketemu. Bahkan keponakan Raya, cucu dari pakdenya udah nempel aja sama 'Om Chan' dan minta tolong dibantu ngerakit lego. Mas Chan yang dasarnya demen sama mainan yang membutuhkan ketelatenan serta konsentrasi tinggi ini dengan senang hati bantuin ngerakit lego princes Belle yang katanya “Mirip tante Raya” dan mas Chan ngangguk-ngangguk setuju.

“Berarti Om Chan kaya Beast, dong?”

“Nggak, Om Chan ganteng.”

Jawaban polos incess kecil tujuh tahun itu bikin mas Chan di cie-cie in sama Raya.

Ayah Raya sempet flexing juga ke abang iparnya, kalo Chan pinter main catur dan udah menang dari dia dini hari tadi. Itu bikin pakdenya Raya kepo dan semangat mau ngajak main juga kalo Ibunya Raya nggak melototin abangnya itu. Bukan apa-apa, kalo diiyain mereka ga bakal bisa pulang sampe besok.

Jadi dengan berat hati, pakde ngelepas kesempatan main sama Mas Chan. Dengan dihibur janji “lain kali bakal main lagi” yang bener-bener dipegang pakde dengan penuh harap.

Mas Chan ngerasa sesek. Bukan merasa terbebani, dia justru gembira ngerasain yang namanya keluarga besar bisa begitu hangat dan akrab padahal mas Chan baru hitungan jam bareng sama mereka.

~~~

Mas Chan ngebut lagi di jalan tol di Minggu pagi, setelah drama dari Ayah Raya yang kayanya masih nggak rela anaknya pergi. Mas Chan udah nawarin buat nganter Raya ke Surabaya dulu setelah nyekar ke Malang dan Raya bisa pulang minggu depannya, naik kereta atau pesawat atau dijemput mas Chan lagi kalo dia mau. Tapi Raya nolak dan bilang, walaupun kuliahnya online, kerjaannya udah ditinggal lama dan dia ga mau kelamaan bolos.

“Sing ati-ati, Chan. Salam buat keluargamu, dan salam buat keluarga Semarang juga.” kata Ayah sambil ngegendong si bebek yang udah ga nyolot lagi sama mas Chan.

“ _Nggih_ , Om. Siap, nanti saya sampaikan.”

“Panggil Ayah aja, jangan panggil Om.”

Kata-kata simpel tapi hangat itu bikin Mas Chan bengong selama beberapa menit.

Sepanjang pagi itu Raya tahu ada banyak hal yang terjadi di kepala mas Chan dan _mbulet ruwet_ sedemikian rupa tapi Raya nggak mau tanya apa-apa dulu sampai mereka punya ruang buat ngomongin itu berdua aja, dan sekarang ada kesempatan ketika cuma ada mereka berdua di dalam ruang kedap udara yang meluncur dengan kecepatan 100km per jam ke selatan.

“Mikir apa, Mas?”

“Banyak…”

“Aku nggak nanyain jumlah lho, yang tak tanyain objeknya.”

Mas Chan nyengir. 

“Keluargamu ramah-ramah ya.”

“Ya gitu mas. Kamu nggak terganggu, kan?”

“Terganggu apanya, dek? Nggak dong. Aku malah seneng.”

“Ya habisnya Mas keliatan gimana, gitu. Aku takutnya mas kepikiran apa, atau mungkin ada omongan yang bikin tersinggung.”

“Nggak ada yang menyinggung. Kalo menyentuh, iya. Eh aku nggak salah diksi, kan?” tanya mas Chan sambil ngegas pindah lajur dan nyalip truk container lalu stay di 120 km per jam.

“Tergantung konteksnya sih. Dan iya, aku ngerti konteks yang mbok maksud. Dan nggak salah juga.” Kata Raya sambil buka bungkus keripik yang dibawain ibunya tadi. Dia ambil satu dulu lalu disuapin ke mas Chan, baru ambil satu lagi buat dimakan sendiri.

Mereka nyemilin keripik sampe keluar dari gerbang tol, dan Mas Chan langsung ambil jalan ke tempatnya ngabisin masa kecil di bawah asuhan mbah Kung dan mbah Uti, sepeninggal kedua orang tuanya yang dipanggil Tuhan saat Mas Chan masih kecil. Kondisinya udah jauh berubah. Rumah yang pernah dia tinggali udah berubah jadi Bank BRI dengan parkiran luas. Pohon asem besar yang dulu ada di pojok belakang udah nggak ada. Tapi pohon jambu biji di depan entah kenapa nggak ditebang, mungkin buat ijo-ijo di halaman yang gersang sekaligus nyediain material rujakan buat karyawan yang kerja di situ.

“Dulu aku dimomong mbahku. Orang tuaku udah nggak ada waktu aku masih kecil. Bapakku meninggal karena sakit jantung, dan ibuku nyusul sebulan kemudian padahal nggak sakit apa-apa.” cerita mas Chan. “Jadi aku Cuma bisa nginget sedikit banget soal mereka. Masa kecilku semuanya cuma ada ingatan soal mbah Kung sama mbah Uti. Tapi aku lebih deket sama mbah Kung.”

“Waktu aku lulus SMA, langsung disuruh kuliah di Semarang aja. Ndilalah waktu itu lagi ada konflik keluarga, jadi mbah Kung nyuruh aku ke sana sendiri dan sama Ibuk dijemput di stasiun.” sambung mas Chan.

“Loh, mbah Kung sama ibunya Ruby saling kenal?” tanya Raya.

“Simbahnya Ruby itu katanya temennya mbah Kung, tapi aku juga _gak eruh_. Ibuk nggak cerita apa-apa. Aku juga ga enak mau nanya.” jawab mas Chan.

“Yang jelas aku baru pertama kali itu ngerasain punya Ibu, biasanya kan Mbah Uti.” kata mas Chan sambil terkekeh. “Ibuk tuh superwoman, semua anak kos bener-bener dianggep anak sendiri. Mas Sik itu lho, awalnya cupu banget. Tapi ditelateni sama Ibuk sampe sekarang jadi kaya gitu, ngguanteng dan kerjaane mapan. Aku dewe yo ditelateni juga, sampe disuruh pindah KTP sama KK biar jadi satu sama punya ibuk. _Eh lhah aku ketompo pisan_ waktu CPNS, _wes_ kalo bukan karena ibuk yang support, aku _gak isa_ jadi kaya sekarang.”

Raya tersenyum simpul, mikir bahwa ibunya Ruby yang keliatannya galak tapi aslinya soft itu sama kaya ibunya Raya. Jarang banget ibunya komentar tapi semalem waktu mas Chan udah tidur, ibunya nyerocos panjang soal mas Chan dan gimana _first impression_ ibunya ke dia yang semuanya positif, kecuali soal pilihan wangi parfum. Ya ga masalah juga sih, soalnya Raya suka-suka aja sama wangi parfum mas Chan.

Pemakaman di sudut kota itu sepi-sepi aja, nggak ada orang ziarah karena emang umumnya pada nyekar Kamis sore malem Jumat bukannya Minggu pagi menjelang siang gini. Makam mbah Kung dan keluarga lain keliatannya dirawat sama orang karena bersih dan nggak ditumbuhin rumput. Mas Chan cerita kalo dia bayar pengurus makam deket situ dan dia seneng ternyata tugasnya dikerjain dengan baik walaupun mas Chan udah nggak pernah pulang lagi ke situ dan cuma kontakan lewat telepon. Upahnya pun dikasihin lewat transfer.

Di bawah awan mendung yang ngelindungin dari terik matahari siang bolong, Mas Chan nyebarin bebungaan segar ke atas makam mbah Kung. Raya pikir dia mau nyambung ngobrol atau gimana, tapi mas Chan ga ngucap apapun selain doa.

Mas Chan pindah ke makam lain, dan waktu berdoa di pusara kedua orang tuanya, dia pegang batu penanda bertuliskan nama ayahnya dengan mata terpejam. Orang tua yang bahkan dia nggak ingat suaranya, namun dia tahu pasti bahwa mereka orang baik dan benar-benar saling mengasihi satu sama lain. Buktinya ibunya menyusul segera setelah ayahnya _pergi_.

Ketika kedua mata itu ngebuka, yang pertama kali mas Chan cari adalah kedua mata Raya yang natap balik ke dia. Gak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir mereka tapi seakan angin lembut siang itu mewakili betapa mereka mau jadi penyejuk satu sama lain tanpa bisa dicegah. Entah apakah cerita tentang kebucinan kedua orang tua mas Chan itu manis atau tragis, yang jelas Raya udah nggak tau lagi sama siapa dia bakal ngabisin sisa hidupnya kalau bukan sama lelaki yang jongkok di depannya.

Mereka keluar dari komplek makam dan mampir ke rumah pengurus makam sebentar, tapi orang yang dicari lagi pergi jadi Mas Chan nitip aja ke istrinya orang itu, amplop sebiji sama ngebagi sekresek oleh-oleh yang tadi dibawain sama Ibunya Raya.

Di perjalanan pulang, mereka mampir bentar buat makan di warung bebek deket sama sawah yang dijaga sama bapak-bapak pake kupluk putih dan t-shirt sewarna.

“Makan bebek Madura tapi nggak di Madura itu valid gak mas?” tanya Raya sambil nyocol sepotong daging bebeknya ke sambel yang baunya super sedep. Bahagianya Raya ketika tahu bahwa rasanya sinkron sama baunya.

“Valid-valid aja, lumpia Semarang yang dijual di sini juga ga jadi lumpia Malang kok.”

Selesai makan, mereka nggak langsung pergi lagi karena Raya minta foto-foto dulu bentar di sawah. Mas Chan nurutin keinginan kesayangannya yang lagi hepi itu dan ngefotoin dengan senang hati.

Lanjut perjalanan, Raya maksa mau nyetir dulu sampe Nganjuk baru gantian sama mas Chan, karena mas Chan dari kemarin nyetir mulu ngga mau diajak gantian. Mas Chan nurut dan bilang makasih.

Raya pikir mas Chan ketiduran karena diem aja sampe akhirnya mas Chan megang tangannya Raya yang lagi oper gigi.

“Aku nggak pernah ngerasain keluarga lengkap kaya gimana, dan singgah sebentar di keluarga kamu rasanya gini banget, ya.”

“Gini banget gimana?”

“Sesek.”

Raya ngerutin dahi. "Sesek gimana?"

“Sesek karena seneng? Mungkin? Aku juga nggak tahu persisnya gimana. Yang jelas kaya semua ini _too good to be true_ aja.”

Raya ngelirik mas Chan, lalu senyum gemes.

“Semoga mbah Kung nggak marah karena aku jarang nengok.” kata mas Chan. “Makasih dek udah mau nemenin aku jauh-jauh ke sini, sampe gantiin aku nyetir segala.”

“Kan dari awal emang janjinya gitu, gantian nyetir. Mas Chan aja yang ngeyel.”

Mas Chan ketawa. Dia sebenernya masih sanggup nyetir sampe balik ke kosan tapi dia mau gantian aja demi menghargai kemauan Raya dan nggak mau Raya ngerasa diperlakuin lembek. Dia paham banget kalo pride cewenya itu tinggi dan ngeladenin egonya buat show off sedikit bakal bikin mood Raya jadi bagus.

“Jadi gimana, Mas? Cocok nggak sama keluarga aku? Kalo dari sisi mereka sih udah _welcome_ banget sama sampean. Apalagi Ayah, tuh. Nggak tahu deh sampean pake pelet model apa.”

“Aku sendiri juga ngerasa gitu sih, dek. Bukan soal pelet, enak ae. _Gak oleh nggowo pelet, dosa_ . Maksudnya kaya mereka tuh _welcome_ banget.“

"Apa gara-gara sampean bisa jinakin si bebek warrior?"

Mas Chan ngakak lalu mundurin sandaran jok sedikit biar duduknya agak enakan. Lalu dia nanya. “Emang selama ini kamu ga pernah bawa cowok ke rumah?”

“Nggak, sampean satu-satunya.”

“Aku yang pertama dong berarti, belum tentu jadi satu-satunya juga.”

“Udah sejauh ini masih bilang belum tentu? Masih gak yakin sama aku?”

“Sorry, sorry. Gak gitu maksudku.” Mas Chan ngoreksi. “Aku ngerasa kaya kalian terlalu baik, aku nggak terbiasa dapet sambutan sebegini ramahnya di keluarga besarku sendiri dan malah dari keluarga kamu yang perlakuin aku kaya gini.”

Mereka membisu beberapa menit.

“ _You have suffered enough_ , mas. Biar aku bagi apa yang aku punya dan kamu gak punya, ya?”

“Aku ga punya apa-apa buat dibagi. Terus aku gantinya gimana dek?”

“Ga usah mikir soal ngganti, kita itu _in a relationship_ , bukan _in a business_.” kata Raya sambil ngurangin kecepatan waktu mau belok ngikutin jalan.

Mas Chan ngehela napas panjang banget dan berpikir bahwa dia nggak salah pilih orang untuk dia sayangin, karena Raya nyayang dia balik dengan cara yang nggak pernah mas Chan bayangin sebelumnya. Mungkin kalau waktu itu mas Chan nggak nekat ngajak Raya boncengan naik bebek antiknya buat makan bebek di deket RS Kariadi, nggak bakal ada kesempatan ngerasain kehangatan kaya gini buat dia.

~selesai~


End file.
